


The Day When The World Was Finally At Peace

by snkReiBert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Extremely Gay Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Year 855, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snkReiBert/pseuds/snkReiBert
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. I just hope y'all will like this story. I literally thought of this at 6 in the damn morning. There will be occasional scenes of like smut and stuff like that but I'm not going to put warnings cause I think y'all are mature for these types of things. Am I right?





	1. Chapter One: Introduction of Dima Walxenur

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea what I was writing but I knew I wanted to get back into writing fan fics and stuff like that. So this is my piece of work called " The Day When The World Was Finally At Peace. " The reason to it being called this is mostly because they had finally wiped out all of the titans on the Island ( I'm guessing they're on an Island, if so, I'm making it a huge ass Island now. ) and now they don't really have to worry about titans invading their territory and such. A little reminder, this work is going to be set after 5 years, so in the year 855 is when the subjugate all of the titans. Eren promised to wipe out all of the titans on the earth but then again, maybe these titans only existed on this Island.

****

**Dima Walxenur**

It was the year 855... a new beginning... a new life. On the very Island they all lived on was now free of the evil that lurked around in every nook and cranny. In the retaken Kingdom of Wall Maria, in the city of Shiginshina, lived a twenty year old male. His hair was the color of snow. Clean and soft as if fresh. Both a mixture of wavy and curly. His eyes. Almost like the color of gold. His skin. The color of a porcelain doll, with pinkish reddish hues upon his nose, cheeks, shoulders, elbows, fingers, butt, inner thighs, knees, ankles, and toes.  His body, rather petite, yet curvy, like a women's, was somewhat littered in scars from previous battles with many enemies.. He caught the eyes of many admirers, but he would just wave them off, not taking any liking to them. His friends would always give him the nickname " Ice Prince ( ess ). He wondered why though. 

Every morning, he would wake up from occasional nightmares that he would get from these titans. Yes, they had wiped them off the face of the Island but still.. he fears that they might suddenly respawn as if they were a spawn of Satan. Sitting up in bed, he stared at the white walls that were covered in shelves, that held various journals of information on different things they encounter and diaries that started from the day he turned 7. Pulling the sheets off of his body, he got out of bed, shivering slightly as he felt the cold Winter air slap against his legs. Looking over to the window, the male sighed. He must've forgotten to close it or maybe one of the house mates came in and opened it, realizing that it was super hot in here. He lived with a couple of his friends from the Survey Corps, like Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. The others? They merely set off to live in Wall Rose or Wall Sina, though they do occasionally visit whenever they had the chance to do so. Walking out of his room, he looked down the hall and silently went into the bathroom, where he locked himself in and started his morning routine. He took a warm shower, mostly because he was really cold. He washed his body with a soap that he made himself. It was a rose scented one. He loved roses a lot, so why not smell like them. He added rose petals to them and when they came out one by one, he kept them to make some new soaps. Humming silently, he was unaware of the person who stood on he other side of the door, yawning and simply trying to open the door. When the person knocked loudly, the male jumped and looked toward the door. " Dima? Are you using the bathroom? I really need to pee! " Armin said, yawning once more. " Damn it.... Just a second Armin, let me just quickly finish! " the male, now known as Dima, said before rushing to finish up. The first time this happened Armin pissed himself and was embarrassed for a full five and a half months. Poor thing. Washing off the soap suds from his body, he turns the nozzle to the left, shutting the water off. Getting out, Dima grabbed a white, fluffy towel and wrapped it around his body before unlocking the door and opening it, picking up his clothes and walking past the blond, muttering a quick " Sorry " before heading into his room. 

The first thing he did was close the window, then the door and turned on the heat before taking off the towel and hanging it. Walking toward his dresser, he pulled out one of the drawers and looked at the choices of underwear he had. Does he want something that covered him up properly or one that didn't at all? After thinking for what seemed like ages, he chose the first option and pulled out a pair of white comfy underwear before pulling it on. He really didn't know what he had planned for today so he simply pulls on a white t-shirt, with some black tight pants, a pair of white ankle socks and some black shoes. Taking a jacket that he bought from Wall Rose, he walks out of his room after making his bed and goes downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw a certain raven haired female making breakfast. " Morning, Mika.. " the male softly said, going over to her and leaning up on his toes, planting a quick kiss to her cheek. The female nervously chuckled and blushed, smiling a bit. " Morning Dima.. " she softly said and gets out the last piece of bacon out from the frying pan and sets it on the plate with the other pieces that were laying upon a napkin to soak up the grease from them. The female had made scrambled eggs, toast that had jam all over it, and fresh orange juice that they made from some fresh oranges they bought from the farmers market. Dima grabbed an empty plate and takes a fourth of the scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of bacon, a piece of toast, and a half cup of orange juice before sitting down at the table, starting to eat, occasionally stopping to stare out the window. It was such a beautiful day outside.. He wanted to go out and go somewhere that they haven't been too before. When he was halfway finished with his breakfast, Eren and Armin came down, yawning some more. The two greeted Mikasa and got their share of the breakfast before sitting at the table with Dima, who greeted them. " So.. I was thinking of going to Wall Rose to visit Levi. " Eren said, making Mikasa snap her head over to the brunette that she loved a lot. More than a brother. And more than a friend. " Really? I'm thinking of going to see Erwin. " Armin chirped, really happy about that plan. Wow.. they already had plans while he had nothing. " What about you, Dima? " Eren asked, looking over to Mikasa who sat down with her breakfast and silently glared at Eren while eating her food. " I don't know yet. " Dima simply said, making Eren huff at the answer. " You always say that yet you always end up going somewhere. " Eren said and took a bit into his toast. " What happened to you visiting Mike? " Armin ask, brows furrowed. " Dunno. He moved further into Wall Rose now so I don't know his address. " the white haired male said, rather sadly. The male had a really big crush on the 6ft ' 5in male who occasionally sniffed him then greeted him, but now, it was making him sad just thinking that he would never get to see him again. It usually took several hours to get to the main gate to get into Wall Rose mostly because of traffic and then another several hours because of more traffic. " Actually, Levi told me the new address mostly because he knows you like him. " Eren said, with a small smirk. 

 

Looking up, Dima's eyes were ride. " R-Really?! " he said, staring at him. " Please don't be shitting me, Eren! " he said, biting his lips. " I'm not! Why would I do such a thing? " the brunette asked, laughing slightly. " Mostly because you lie a lot, Eren. " Armin said, nervously laughing when the teal eyed male glared at the sapphire eyed blond. " But Anyways. He lives just a few houses down from Erwin, and a couple more houses down from Hange. " Dima nodded and clapped, quickly finishing his breakfast before getting up and putting the plate in the sink and quickly hugged Eren's head, who flailed, trying to get the short male off. " Thanks Eren! " Dima said before quickly living, going to the nearest stables to see if anyone had any carriages to take him but sadly they didn't so he just paid and took one of the horses and went on his way. Maybe he and Mike can go out somewhere. Like to the beach to collect some shells or have a morning swim? That really sounded nice right now, doesn't it? 

 


	2. Chapter Two: What The Hell Is Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dima Walxenur ( my OC ) heads to Wall Rose to see Mike. What he is shocked / angry to see was Erwin giving him a peck on the lips before leaving down the opposite side of where he came from. The two main questions that raced through his head was, " Why did Erwin kiss Mike on the lips? And why did Mike kiss back? "

**Recap:**

Looking up, Dima's eyes were ride. " R-Really?! " he said, staring at him. " Please don't be shitting me, Eren! " he said, biting his lips. " I'm not! Why would I do such a thing? " the brunette asked, laughing slightly. " Mostly because you lie a lot, Eren. " Armin said, nervously laughing when the teal eyed male glared at the sapphire eyed blond. " But Anyways. He lives just a few houses down from Erwin, and a couple more houses down from Hange. " Dima nodded and clapped, quickly finishing his breakfast before getting up and putting the plate in the sink and quickly hugged Eren's head, who flailed, trying to get the short male off. " Thanks Eren! " Dima said before quickly living, going to the nearest stables to see if anyone had any carriages to take him but sadly they didn't so he just paid and took one of the horses and went on his way. Maybe he and Mike can go out somewhere. Like to the beach to collect some shells or have a morning swim? That really sounded nice right now, doesn't it? 

**Dima Walxenur**

" A few houses down from Erwin..... A couple houses down from Hange... " was what the white haired male kept on repeating.  To him, that made no sense... but that's what Eren said so he just believed him when he said that. Maybe he can just ask Erwin or Hange if they know the exact address. He didn't want to wind up at the wrong house and totally be embarrassed. The first time he did that, he wound up in front of Levi's house. Of course, he didn't know though, so when he knocked on the door, the short, angry raven haired male threw open the door and glared down at him. Levi had a towel wrapped around his bottom half and well.... purplish red marks upon his neck, check, and stomach. " What is it, you short brat?! " was what he shouted at him. When the white haired male was going to answer him, Erwin suddenly appeared behind Levi, wrapping his arms around him and grinding against him. It was just embarrassing that he ruined their private time! Without saying a word to the two, he ran off and was taken back home. Since then, he never liked asking Levi such things mostly because he is afraid he'll just interrupt another session of his, or even interrupt him at all. He was still scared of this corporal. Not because of his height, but mostly of the attitude he had. 

 

Dima hummed and looked around, trying to be careful with the citizens, not wanting to hurt them from riding the horse into them. The occasional " Excuse me"'s and " Pardon "'s did it but sometimes, the citizens didn't really move out the way until the horse would nudge them hard enough. It seemed like the horse didn't even care at some point. A couple hours passed by and the male finally arrived at the gate to enter Wall Rose. All he really needed to do was tell them who he was and his reasons to venturing into Wall Rose. The usual was, " I'm visiting a friend of mine. " 2 months ago, there were these gangs who always tend to come in and out of various Kingdom's, with loads of valuable goods, till one day one of the Military Police Members saw this and told the others. They were eventually caught. Dima was let in and he thanked the guard, who gave him an awkward that was really... well awkward. He wasn't one to talk about awkward smiles cause he has one himself. Looking around, a lot has improved over the span of 5 years. The houses look a bit more better, a lot of trees and other plants have been added ( more like planted ) , newer areas, etc.. So ha Wall Maria, but there were areas where they were still fixing up. What the king was planning on doing with the walls was taking them down to give the citizens a more vibe of Freedom. They were free and all, but not completely. If they were going to take them down, how would they take them down? Having the Armored and the Colossal break them down? Yeah that's right, they caught those two, but their time in jail had already ended so they were free but still being watched. Annie had finally came out of the crystal, wondering what the hell had when on for the past five years and why the hell she was in the crystal in the first place. To no surprise, she wasn't hocked that they finally wiped out the titans, more like happy that they were gone. He really never understand her but he really didn't judge her for who or what she was, he was just mad at her for a while, till eventually, he forgave her for her " Sins ". 

 

The horse walked along the dirt path that ended in just minutes and continued with some stone. Dima would occasionally stopped to buy himself some goodies, eating them along the way. Sometimes, he stopped to say a few " Hey" 's to Sasha and Connie, who were mindlessly walking along the path way, looking for a place to sit and eat, and to the RBA trio who were just at newly added park where most of the teenagers hung out. He didn't really stay to long talking to them mostly because he was only here to see and hang out with Mike. If he wasn't busy that is. Humming, he gripped the reigns a bit tighter and looked up at the well made statue of the Armored titan. In Wall Maria, was a statue of Eren in his Titan form. (( If y'all played the game, then you would know what I'm talking about with the statues that is in the middle of the place thing. xD )) Dima smiled and looked at it for a few more minutes before continuing around it. He's been hearing rumors that apparently, in Wall Sina, they were making a statue of his own Titan form. His titan form mostly looked like his human form, just a bit more defined when it came to his body and his face. His skin was white as snow, though it had tiny spots littered upon his back. His body and face had the same hues as his human form. His hair was the same. His eyes were a blurry gold color, though he wasn't blind. If these rumors were true, he didn't understand why the king was doing such a thing. Was it because his titan form was just a suitable thing to be placed in a Kingdom that only held loads of rich things? Only a statue of someone would be made if they were really important to someone. Was he important? Did he do anything that made people think it was important? He was just a simple titan shifter who helped wipe out the titans. 

Sighing, the male soon arrived at in the street where Mike supposedly lived. Though, he had stopped by Hange's to see if this was the street where Mike lived. Getting off the horse, he tied him to a post and went up to Hange's home and walked up the steps. Taking in a deep breath, he hoped she wouldn't come out half naked, or with someone grinding up against her ass. Hearing a few things falling in the background, he furrowed his brows and looked down, ready to shield his eyes from anything disturbing. The door was opened quickly and a squeal was heard. " My child! You're home! " the crazy female shouted and laughed, pulling the short male into a tight hug. " Oh, you came back to see your mother! " she said and kissed his cheek several times. Dima flailed, trying to pry the female away from him or pry himself away from the hug. " H-Hange-san! L-Let me go! " he shouted, flailing somatre more. " Hange. Let the poor guy go. " said the voice from down the hall. Peeking over to the person, he saw Moblit. Moblit came over and smiled and helped him get away from the crazy female. " Aw... I really wanted to hug him some more! " Hange whined out and pouted, crossing her arms. " I know but... you tend to " Kill " him when you do so. " said Moblit, leaning over and kissing the female upon the lips. Dima covered his eyes and huffed. " Stop with the lovey dovey stuff! You can only do that once I'm with someone! " Dima said. Hange laughed and shook her head. " You still haven't with Mike?! Oh man! My child, you need help! " she said and nodded. " I'll start by giving you his address! I'm sure you'll need it... for things.. That's all i'm going to say! " she said before grabbing a nearby pen and writing down the males house number. Dima bit his bottom lip, going a bright red. Oh god... he was going to visit Mike... right now... like.... right now... When the female finished, Dima bolted out of the house and down the path. Looking at the houses, his heart raced and his pace quickened as he neared the males house. Dima soon stopped completely at the sight he saw. He saw Erwin and Mike. The two were standing in front of the door. Erwin had pulled close Mike and enveloped his lips into a rough kiss. That really pissed him off... What made him sad AND pissed off was that Mike didn't hesitate to kiss back. What the fuck... Wasn't Erwin dating Levi though?... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that there were a few misspelled words, or a few words that weren't supposed to be in that one specific sentence and I'm really really REALLY sorry. If there are any typos in this chapter, please tell me in the comment section down below. It's 1 in the morning when I decided to write this. I've been out all day / afternoon, so I haven't had the chance to sit down properly and relax. What I'll probably do is after I finish writing this chapter, I'll head straight to bed since I do have things to do in the afternoon and I'm sure I'll be really tired. But anyways, here's is the second chapter. At first, it was going to be called The Beach because my intentions were of having Dima and Mike head to the beach to hang out but I decided not to do that and instead, just having Dima head to Mike's place and just be shocked when he see's Erwin and Mike kissing. Just so you guys know, I totally ship EruMike, EruRi, and EruMikeRi ( Erwin x Mike x Levi ). Give me freaking feedback you guys! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I pretty much wrote a lot. In my opinion. I usually don't write a lot when it comes to stories. Just a tiny bit because I'm always having writers block. But anyways, did you guys like this chapter? If you did, please leave some feed back down below! I'd appreciate it if someone did. I will try to be active on here to make more chapters. :3 Key word: TRY.


End file.
